


She hates Oyashiro-sama

by crimsoxcore



Series: racing hearts & ticking clocks - [higurashi oneshots and stories] [9]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Gameboard logic, Heavy Angst, Hinamizawa Syndrome, Multi, Perception, Prayer, guardian figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 01:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15499395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/crimsoxcore
Summary: They all knew Oyashiro-sama, but they didn’t. Truth be told, no one did.





	She hates Oyashiro-sama

She hated Oyashiro-sama, she hated them so much it hurt. She was simply a guardian, one who watched over the vast entropy some called Hinamizawa, that others had referred to as Onigafuchi.  
Oyashiro-sama was an awful existence that plagued the peaceful village, cursing its people. The people she could only helplessly watch over. The existence known as Oyashiro-sama was feared by all of them, young and old. She has seen it all, rolling the dice multiple times, getting different results depending on what the dice rolled.  
Roll a one, everyone lived, only Rika would die. She couldn’t do anything, but watch. She couldn’t slow it down, or speed it up either. She was a powerless god, defenseless against time.  
Roll the dice, and land on a two, and it would be the Sonozaki Twins. Either Mion or Shion, depending on what happened, and that wasn’t up to her, or Rika. Rika would die, too.  
Roll a five, and she’d get Rena. An entire school would be held hostage, but she liked Rena. Unlike the others, Rena realized that the Oyashiro-sama, at least; what the talk of the village has turned Oyashiro into, was a myth.  
She rolled the dice, and began the game again for the eleven-thousandth time, and Rika would be given a time frame to figure it all out.  
But the perceived Oyashiro-sama would ruin it all.  
But it wasn’t Oyashiro-sama; at least, not the real Oyashiro-sama. It was only the unexplained misfortune that the village has labeled on Oyashiro and it’s curse. That the village has labeled her.  
She hated their Oyashiro-sama, but in reality, she truly was their Oyashiro-sama.  
A powerless guardian to look after the village, and the only one who knew her was the one who suffered - suffered supposedly in her own hands.


End file.
